Two like Sasuke, but one loves him
by Just Another Narutard
Summary: Three years later, not even knowing if he had been dead or not, Sasuke finally returned. Although the five nations had been at an boring Anticlimax regarding missions, life finally got interesting and juicy, and they have time on their hands. Sasuke's broken inside, Kakashi's turning to alcohol, Sakura's confused, Naruto is conflicted, but why? And what's the enemy's next move?


Disclaimer: I don't own the right to the characters, or any of the manga or episodes of the show, Naruto. This story is almost completely fictional and of my own ideas and the creation and rights of the characters or ideas taken from the show are to its rightful owner(s)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

July 23rd. Third year distraught. He hadn't even know of the current date. Today was significant, he didn't even know what day it was himself. It was mere coincidence.

He did not know or care. Only one thing was in mind, _Run! Run as far as you can! Escape! _ He had finally given himself the chance to start anew. If he were lucky enough, maybe he can return to his previous life. What chance was there though? Nobody wanted him back. He was going to take that slim chance though. Why not?

Aside from escaping, another fear saturating his mind. Who knew how long it would be before word went out that he was on the loose? That was another uncertainty.

The amount of underlings Orochimaru and Kabuto had were like cockroaches. They even were everywhere like the crawlers too, even if you didn't know. They were ride or die too.

Everything had been but fast pace, his thoughts, his running, the change of scenario. Everything had just been extremely fast paced this abrupt early morning. Everything was becoming overwhelming. That was an understatement as well, because it wasn't as if the sixteen year old boy wasn't overwhelmed already with the unknown danger he put himself in.

After hours, he spotted two giant statues. One representing an Uchiha, one representing the first Hokage. It was Final Valley. A familiar spot. Familiar enough that, this had sparked a strong memory in the front of his mind, almost too strong to separate if it were flashback or reality. How was the yellow haired idiot doing now? He had heard word weeks after the fight that he was okay from Kabuto's intel, but how strong is he now? How is he doing, just in general.

More importantly, seeing final valley, this had hit home. This could guide him! If he went that way, he'd eventually hit home. That was his plan.

Odd enough, now he was thinking about his past, and not the negative side of it like usual. What about the others? Not that he cared, because he didn't, but how were they doing? Was his non-secret admirer finally over her little crush? How much stronger had Kakashi gotten? How was the village holding up? Lee. Neji. Gaara. The others. Familiarity was washing up, and although it felt a bit warm, he didn't want to feel it. He hadn't felt in a very long time, and even now he still felt quite numb.

Now he finally knew where to go next. There was no time to spare, he must hurry. He stopped darting around and snapped out of the daydream, without hesitation nor emotion.

"_Enough standing around. Keep going, you're getting there."_

Although he had been in a coffin at the time, he had a sense of where he was going. It seemed he had quite aways to go though. It couldn't take _that _long though, he was much faster and sharper now.

So many mixed and different things flowing through his mind at the same time, everything was hitting him now, and every possibility and topic was surfacing in his head.

He kept thinking of the people, his situation, how to get back, what he should do. He was thinking of all of this, but the burning question finally overpowered the others. The realism of the matter hit him, would he be allowed back in? Would they accept him? Would they attack him? Would he be arrested and apprehended for going rogue? Even if it was the most important question, he didn't wanna think about that, it was too late to turn back. Hopefully he got rid of any tracing of his footsteps while at this.

Living life as an undercover, S rank criminal made him quite good at that. Shame he didn't believe in wanting to live that life though. He kept running.

How could be be feeling so much right now, while at the same time feeling cold inside and dead. It must be the adrenaline, he continuously told himself in denial. He was ready for this, he was for three years. At the same time, he didn't want this. He didn't like where this path was headed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"June 23rd, huh." A bubblegum haired Kunoichi quietly said, caressing a picture of her squad, formally complete as a four piece.

"Three years, Sasuke..." She thought aloud. Now that she thought about it, why did she like him? This question had been popping up more in her mind these few weeks. She had no time for that, she had more important things to do, and places to be.

"Happy birthday. Where are you know? Are you okay? Sigh." She lethargically put the dusty picture frame back where it was previously placed. She had no motivation to clean it since he left, although it literally could take a couple of seconds to brush the dust off.

She proceeded to dress herself in her pink shirt and skirt. She finished by casually tying her hair.

Another gray morning. When was something interesting going to happen?

Truth be told, the village had hit quite the anticlimax. There had been no higher level missions, there had been no issues between other nations, there had been no urgent requesting. Everything had been peaceful. Although peaceful was arguably the best to have, she as well as many others had believed that their field of working had become stale, boring, and everything it had not been. Sure, it's safe, it's predictable, but the rush and wonder of being a ninja had faded. The one thing that made every child want to become a ninja slowly disappeared.

It had been at a low point, and although it had only been going on for multiple months, what made it ten times worse, was that the majority of shinobi had nothing going on in their personal lives too. The interest in their lives had been gone. Typically, Sakura was usually against rushing into dangerous missions, there was a tiny part of her inner self that was hoping they would be hit with something juicy. Something feisty. something engaging. Something that would also bring everyone together, and that vision didn't include Sasuke at the given moment.

"I wonder what the others are up to." She didn't even hesitate to make herself some breakfast, she just subconsciously left her home and just unconsciously made way to the Hokage's office. So

Eight o'clock. A yellow, spiky haired individual threw his ramen bowl in the trash can. He had woken up extra late because he spent the previous night talking to his old mentor, Iruka. He forgot to change his underwear, and brush his teeth...and fix his hair, but he went on his merry way to the Hokage's office.

If Sakura thought life for her was boring right now, for Naruto, crank that up ten fold. Naruto was aching for something legendary to take place. When is his next S rank mission going to be handed to him? He had not been assigned an A rank, or even a B rank. The most ever assigned to anybody had been but a C, and that was only a more tiresome D rank mission, with no conflict. The most boring of C ranks. Unlike Sakura though, Naruto always had a fire of passion and belief burning within him. He still had hope that despite nothing changing, something would turn up. He was sure this had been going on for too long, and that very soon something would break this chain of bore. He never got depressed about anything, and when he did it would never even last over a day at its peak.

Naruto had still been keeping up with his training, and he had also kept up with the intensity of it as well. He made sure to keep his training set, for when a problematic situation did arise he would be well more than prepared for the situation. He would train with anyone. Be it Kakashi, Neji, Jiraiya, brain sharpening with Shikamaru (but nothing could save the poor soul's brain) and his other peers.

He kept his head up high, hoping for the best. But, when was he going to receive the best?

He stepped in the office. Now, they wait for Kakashi. It had become routine. It had always been Sakura, Naruto, then Kakashi. They never knew how long it would take for him to appear, it was always unexpected though.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"_July 23rd." _The silver haired man thought to himself.

"_Where did the time fly. I wonder how the other two are holding up."_ Kakashi continued to drabbly think, obliviously yet obviously referring to his other two students

What did he do to deserve a broken squad? He knew how much Sakura adored and loved him, how much Naruto wanted him in his life, and how much he cared for him like a brother. He had everything he could possibly get in the village, but he still left. Kakashi cared about him just as much as they did, perhaps debatablely even more than they did, but he never spoke about it, he kept it all in but instead helped the others get over it.

What did Kakashi do to deserve it? Since a child, everyone died on him. Everyone left him. Everyone abandoned him. Even as an adult, people always find a way to click out of his life, affecting him and the people around him.

He never thought about this, but on occasion he did remember those who died, disappeared, vanished, betrayed. Kakashi always put everything in, and he almost never got anything in return. He gave and gave and gave, he felt, but still even now at the epiphany of peace the village has ever seen, in his eyes and mind, there still isn't peace and there's a chance he will never find that peace.

He put his masks on, his jonin gear, and headed off. He poof'd and made it to the office in the blink of an eye.

The true reason why he was even later than usual, was because it was key to remember that Kakashi is much more experienced than his other two pupil. Physically, mentally, and in a sensory lense, he was still and far much more advanced. He didn't know exactly what it was, but he had a very unsettling feeling. A feeling different, a feeling unusual, off, with the slightest hint of familiarity, almost impossible to notice. He didn't know what or when it was, but he knew that life was no longer going to be stationary. He didn't know if it was a threat, or if it was a change, or if it was just a glimpse of paranoia, but he knew soon enough something was going to take place. As a result of this, he made sure to come extra prepared, tools fully restocked with extra, and to be at his best.

The remainder of team seven was now all together at the office, awaiting what their task of the day was. Little did they know.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This was the introduction, I really hope you enjoyed it. I am going to be very consistent, and I will always be sure to give updates on when to expect the next chapter, delays, or when it can come on my profile. I am going to be quite active, so if you have any questions, or wonder when it is coming, check my profile, or you can send me a message if you have an account (to use the inbox)

My inspiration would be if you could make me know you're reading by checking/reading my chapters (I get notification that someone read it) and if you favourite, follow or even leave a review, I always have space to grow and improve, THANK YOU 3

_**Date of this Chapter's publishing: March 18, 2019.**_

_**Check my profile for when to expect chapter updates**_


End file.
